Talk:The Killing Game, Part II (episode)
Stuff There's a few things about this episode that doesn't make sense. When the Borg-enhanced grenade goes off if should have destroyed all photonic material. when it does go off, it only destroys things like guns and ammunition. Shouldn't it have removed that area of the hologrid leaving that portion as normal (just a plain grid). Also the same should have happen when Harry overloads the holo-emitters. The simulation should have shut down. Instead only the charaters disapper. The city remains. Also I did some research, according to Chakotay he states he is "Captain Miller 5th Armored Infantry" there was a 5th Armored Division that fought in WW2 but the patch he is wearing is the patch signifying the 29th Infantry. :I guess his real 29th patch and fake 5th name might mean that, in the Star Trek universe, there was a 5th armored as part of the the 29th. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:08, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :I've found one, and only one, ref to a real" 5th armored infantry -- oddly enough, a google search read out a 5th armored inf. that was mentioned in the obituary of a man named Miller who served and fought at Kasserine Pass, Oran and Anzio. The history isn't reproduced on any other sites, and "kasserine" is mispelled so i'm wondering how accurate it is. Merge with "first part" According to story arcs, this episode originally aired as one feature length episode. In all other cases like this, we have one episode article, not two. For consistency, this one needs to be merged as well, or if the information on Story arcs is false, it needs to be removed there. -- Cid Highwind 12:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Oppose. From the sources I have, the two episodes aired back-to-back on first airing, but were not edited together to form a feature-length event. The story arcs page is the one that should be changed. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 12:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Suits me - a background note on needs to be clarified in that case, though. Will do all of that later, unless there's more information in the opposite direction... ;) -- Cid Highwind 12:54, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::It aired as "a feature length"... with episode credits at the halfway point. I know. Stupid really. But when it aired, the episodes aired back to back. Not sure about the States or elsewhere, but here in Canada it was touted as a "feature length episode", like , but unlike that one, aired in the syndication format. I've never actually seen this as one single, long movie. -- Sulfur 14:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :One of my sources says that the producers actually wanted it to air as one single continuous episode, but it didn't end up happening. I can add that in to the bg info. I've seen it as a feature-length version (and have it on off-air recordings), hence why I added the note about the BBC on both parts - it was something they liked to do with Trek two-parters on occasion (oddly, though, they split in two...). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) It would actually be great if you (or someone else with the knowledge) could handle this completely... I've only seen this once, on german TV, dubbed and as separate episodes. ;) In any case, what needs to be done is either a merge or removal of the merge template, plus fact checking of the background notes and both "story arc" pages we have. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:52, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Done. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Nitpicks removed The following have been removed from the background section as they constitute nitpicks: :* Despite the fact that "the damage to Voyager has been extreme", the ship shows no sign of damage in the next episode (even sick-bay, which had been totally destroyed is back to full capacity). More to the point, The Doctor's mobile emitter somehow miraculously survives the explosion. :* Turanj wore the rank of Leutnant or Untersturmführer (three dots on a black patch) and the Kapitän wore the rank of Oberleutnant or Obersturmführer (three dots and a line), which is a higher rank. Yet, the Kapitän took orders from Turanj, despite being a lower rank. Possibly a costume mistake, but still hard to overlook. Turanj could possibly have just not paid attention to the costume, but still held rank (since the holograms regarded the armored Hirogen as German soldiers), however, considering the attention Karr paid to his uniform's rank, one cannot be sure. :* When Turanj walks into engineering and shoots Karr, Karr already has the bullet wound in his uniform when he says "Why haven't you ordered the ceasefire?" before Turanj shoots him.'' -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::*''Captain Miller identifies his unit as the "5th armored infantry". There is no such division in World War II, although he might be referring to his regiment in a given armored division. The shoulder patches do not match any armored division, but rather the 29th Infantry division.'' ::Removed. — Morder 06:59, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::The car shown on the streets of Sainte Claire was a 2CV, not developed until after World War 2, the version featured was a 1980's Charleston edition. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Citro%C3%ABn_2CV :::Also removed as a nitpick. -- 31dot 00:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought about that but it's not a nitpick to say what the actual car was but just remove the "not developed until after world war 2" part. — Morder (talk) 01:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It should probably be on an article about the car and not the one about the episode. -- 31dot 01:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :When the WWII holodeck program is finally shut down, only the characters in the program disappear but NOT the holographic environment (buildings, streets, etc.). There should have been nothing visible except for the Voyager crew members and a black room with a grid of yellow lines. :Removed the above nitpick per MA:NIT(linked above). -- 31dot 07:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::And besides, VOY's holodeck is bright with metal, not black w/ yellow lines. Kassorlae (talk) 17:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Continuity Error I'm wondering if it's okay to add a minor continuity error to the page for this episode. It's already been mentioned here, but when that grenade that Seven of Nine modified was set off, it should have obliterated all holograms within 20 meters. Since the very environment was nothing more than a hologram, there should have been nothing around the grenade. Not just the weapons and grenades should have disappeared, but the very street and the barricade the cast members were hiding behind. It's my opinion that since other continuity errors have been noted on other pages in the Wiki (such as Torres' incorrect rank insignia during the early portions of the show, or the incorrect rank noted on the German uniforms during these two episodes), then this error should also be given at least a footnote, even if it's not vitally important. Swk3000 20:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Forgot to sign my edit. It's been a while since I've done one of these. Swk3000 20:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :We generally do not note production errors or continuity glitches, as there are too many to note; this was a community decision made some time ago. Such errors you have found elsewhere simply have not been removed yet. The policy can be found here if you wish to review it. -- 31dot 21:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC)